


Dark Wings, Dark Words

by draggygurl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Announcements, Baby jonerys, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Jonerys, Pregnant, Targaryens - Freeform, season 8 episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draggygurl/pseuds/draggygurl
Summary: After burning King's Landing, Daenerys learns something that changes her perspective of life. However, Jon Snow has something to tell her.





	Dark Wings, Dark Words

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this OS 21 days before the season finale, and I thought that it never would happen. I was wrong. This is written on Dany POV, and now that I read it after the episode, I just can't help but cry lmao.
> 
> Enjoy !

She couldn't believe it.

Daenerys stood in front of the fire. The sound of the cracklings, and the dancing flames were soothing. Tears were running down her cheeks, but a smile caressed her countenance. The news she had just learned had put her in an incredibly good mood. She was now happier than ever. All of her life, sadness and loneliness had overwhelmed her. She had never known true love, and true happiness.

Until this day.

They had defeated the Army of the Dead, and the Throne was finally going to be hers after all those years of pain and struggle. It finally felt like she was home. She heard the sound of steps and the door creaking. Jon, she thought, he is going to be delighted. The smile on her lips grew larger, and she couldn't help but cry of joy.

"Jon, I have some news." She said trying to hide the trembling and the happiness of her voice, that could be noticed for several miles around.

"Me too." His voice was strangely deep and hoarse, as if he had been crying for hours. Does he already know ? She didn't care, she wanted to share with him the growing joy that filled her heart.

She turned to see him, to see his expression change when she announces the news. But as her eyes met his, as she felt something pass through her gut and then her back, her smile disappeared.

Pain washed over her. She fell on her knees, the blade of his precious sword still inside her. She couldn't believe it. She raised her chin to him, he was looking down at her. His soft brown eyes were now as harsh as stone.

It seemed like time had stopped.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered in her last breath as blood started flowing out of her mouth. Her vision was blurry, therefore, she could still see his pretty face change as he removed the blade.

Daenerys stood, tears burning her eyes and rolling down her red cheeks. She was choking with her own blood, red drops falling from her mouth to the ground and forming a blood pool at her feet. She looked down at her belly. The fabric of her dress was ripped and a large gaping wound could be seen. Her hand came to rest, in a caring way, on her belly button.

She fell on the ground, her face touching the cold blood. She closed her eyes and the only thing that she could feel now wasn't the pain in her stomach nor the one in her head, it was her broken heart.


End file.
